Before the present invention, a type of trailer mobile structure was well-known, which comprise a chassis with axles and wheels, four sheet walls—two lateral, one in the front, one on the back, and a horizontal roof, joined by a variety of means in vertical posts of the support structure, and are best known as trailers, and generally these trailers resemble hollow cellars that are typified on the inside by ordinary furniture, which are placed inside the trailer in a random way, generally without being fixed to the trailer.
Such furniture inevitably needs lower supports such as legs, multiple means of attaching such as screwing, brackets, etc. and in case air conditioning is desired, it is necessary to cut the existing wall to install it in the hole created by the cut, the same occurs in case that is intended to install additional doors or windows.
Such mobile stations, cottages or trailers, are delivered as “big boxes” that do not have with any means for adding to the basic adaptations, which reduces the versatility of the inner space, besides in the case of wiring for electric energy, voice and/or data, the wires will remain visible to the occupants of the trailers.
Because of all the previously problems, it was necessary to create a new multifunctional mobile rolling trailer that primarily solves the inconveniences described and further that could offer large significant advantages from it's structural, functional and versatility aspects and further for its design and configuration of accessories and interior equipment perspective.